


Pillow Talk

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: It’s just you and him in the aftermath... HeeroxReader





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Pillow talk**

“Do you think they’ll miss us at the party?” you question softly, while shifting closer to your lover.

His body is wonderfully warm and his heartbeat is a steady drum against your ear. Your fingers caress over his stomach, the ridges of his abs, the strong muscles of his chest. 

“I don’t think anyone saw us leave,” Heero replies. 

Vibrations of his voice resonate in his chest and send a shiver down your spine. Only moments before he had used that voice to make you come apart. Now, it sounds husky with sleep, a sexy tone that makes your still sensitive body tingle. 

“It was a nice wedding,” you say, while snuggling closer. “Hilde looked stunning.”

“Hmm…” 

He knows you’re fishing, so you lift your head from this chest to give him a mischievous smile. “When am I getting my proposal?”

“When I get around to buying a ring,” he counters dryly.

You move so you can kiss him. “I’ll wait patiently.”

His lips quirk into a small smirk. “Good.”

His hands run up your back, one coming to cup your cheek. You lean into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his callused fingers against your skin. Everything about him is strong, rough, but even so, he can display such tenderness it leaves you aching. 

You rest your head against his chest again and sigh contently. “I could sleep for a week.”

He chuckles and kisses the top of your head. “That’s what you get when you’re the wedding planner.”

“A horrible one that runs off to have sex with her boyfriend during the evening,” you say jokingly. 

You know Hilde wouldn’t mind. But Relena’s scorching stare on your back as you flirted with Heero during the party had told you she would definitely mind. Not that you cared. She was married to some high aristocratic asshole and had no longer right to lay any claim on Heero. And you just loved reminding her about that fact. 

You feel Heero’s fingers run through your hair and almost purr with delight. “Hmm… nice.”

“There are still pins in there,” he says, sounding a little surprised, while pulling one out of the tangled tresses. 

“That’s your fault,” you tell him. "If you had given me some time to properly undo it, they wouldn’t be in there.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Nope…” You grin up at him. “Just stating a fact.”

He mutters something under his breath and affectionately squeezes your buttock. “Good, because I didn’t hear you complaining minutes ago.”

“Well… I was kinda busy.”

He smirks and pulls you up for another kiss. 

“I feel like ordering room service,” you murmur against his lips. “Champagne and strawberries.”

“I thought you were tired.”

“I could still eat.”

“Hn.” He reaches out for the phone on the nightstand. “You call.”

“Alright.” You take the phone from him and smile. 

You can’t resist stealing another kiss and his hand cradles the back of your head as you gently nip his bottom lip. 

“I love you,” you tell him with a warm smile.

The affectionate look in his eyes is all you need to know what his answer will be. “I love you too.”

“And just so you know…” you casually tell him as you dial the number of the lobby down stairs. “When you get around to buying that ring, my answer will be ‘yes’.”

He grins and wraps you up in his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
